


Inextricable

by emotionsovrflow



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionsovrflow/pseuds/emotionsovrflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena asks Steve to deliver a message for her. Set just after the events of Steve's defining Warehouse (Innerspace) moment in the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inextricable

**Author's Note:**

> I had this rattling around in my head since the moment I heard that in the finale Helena would share no screen-time with Myka, but that Steve would be involved. I waited until I saw the episode to finally write it all out.
> 
> I originally posted this at ff.net under the name "endlesswonderer" and decided to post it again here.

Steve pulled the car into a spot in the parking deck. He had never thought it to be very polite to drive someone to the airport and do a quick drop and run. "Well, here we are. Let me walk you inside."

"Steve, before we go in, I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment." Helena's face was fixed, unreadable.

"Of course."

Helena took a deep breath before adding, "I was wondering if you would mind delivering a message for me. To Myka."

"Oh, sure. What's up?" Steve asked, his brow dented with concern.

"Can you tell her…" Helena faltered. In that moment, all the carefully crafted words that Helena had though to say on the trip out there, since she had last set foot in The Warehouse, since she had first locked eyes with Myka, all of those words came crashing down around her.

"Helena?" Steve rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't going to come back. I had decided, not all that long ago, that I would never let myself become entangled with The Warehouse again. Had Artie's life not been in immediate danger, I'm sure I wouldn't have. And if I'm being honest with myself, I would have had a much harder time coming here today had Myka not been away on assignment." Helena looked to her hands, ashamed for both the words she was speaking and the truth behind them.

"I am eternally grateful to The Warehouse. It has saved me more times than I can count. Shown me more of this world than I had ever even dared to imagine. But I can no longer be _of_ The Warehouse. Not even casually. I can't be tethered to this place anymore. It reminds me too much of the time I spent in bronze, of the life I used to live, of… of my daughter.

"But I do need to be tethered to something. Now and again, in fleeting moments I think maybe…." Helena trailed off again, looking out the window. "Myka and The Warehouse are inextricable. I can't allow myself to be tethered to anything related to The Warehouse anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Steve watched as Helena turned her face back to look at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He nodded and reached to hold her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I've left Nate. I realized he was invariably inconsequential to me. I was latched to him only because I thought I could regain something by having a relationship with his daughter. It became clear to me, though, that what I had lost was not something I could replicate. Ever. I left as soon as I realized.

"Please tell Myka…" Helena hesitated again. Steeling her resolve, she continued, "tell her all of this. Please, Steven. I'm sorry to put you in this position, but when Myka and I speak on the phone, she always speaks so highly of you, and I know she trusts you and feels safe with you. I told you all of this because as I understand it, you possess a unique ability, and I was hoping that you would be able to see how genuine my words have been."

Steve reached across the console of the car and held Helena in a tight hug. "Absolutely."

After pulling away from one another, the tears in Helena's eyes had finally gathered enough to roll down her cheeks, a scene mirrored on Steve's face.

"Thank you, Steven."

"It's the least I can do. You came all this way to help save Artie. Not to mention the fact that I was actually inside his heart today. It was…" Steve shook his head, searching for the right word. "It was indescribable. So thank you."

Helena nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Now, I believe you offered to accompany me inside?"

Steve smiled and opened his door to get out of the car. "Yes, m'lady."


End file.
